


Astronomy Tower Sweetness

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A just a little bit of Neville/Seamus sweetness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomy Tower Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta read  
> My first go at a Drabble so be kind :)

Seamus wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend as they gazed at the stars "It's getting cold love, we should get back to the dorm" whispered the Irish boy, "Just a little longer, I want some quality time with my boyfriend before we go back to the madhouse" pleaded Neville before turning around and taking Seamus's lips in a deep kiss. "It's so romantic up here" purred Neville when they finally broke apart "I wish we could stay up here all night instead of having to return to the dorm room with the others" Seamus just smiled back "Sounds nice love, but Filch would kill us! Just one more month and its Christmas break and we will have the dorm room all to ourselves and I'll have you any and every way you want" Seamus placated before leaving a trail of kisses down his boyfriend's neck. "One last kiss then we can go back" pleaded Neville with a teasing smile on his face causing the Irish boy to roll his eyes before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips, "C'mon love lets go" whispered Seamus. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) please review and Kudos :)


End file.
